thebillfandomcom-20200216-history
2005 Sun Hill Fire
Spoilers are present, discretion is advised. The Sun Hill fire in 2005 was one of two fires at Sun Hill police station. Unlike the previous fire which killed 6 and didn't have the proper suspect arrested for over a year, only 3 were killed, of which one was a proper police officer. The suspect like the last fire was a police officer but was arrested after 3 episodes. Prologue In Episode 278 two PCSOs were introduced, Laura Bryant, who was a committed family woman and wanted to make her estate better, and Colin Fairfax who was power mad and wanted to get higher rank, but was not only racist but a bit of a suck up. In Episode 284 Sergeant June Ackland returned from retirement to pay the debts of her husband, DC Jim Carver. PC Andrea Dunbar, an undercover journalist, was told her operation was over, but wanted to expose PC Gabriel Kent for raping PC Kerry Young, working with the sniper who supposedly killed her, and throwing said sniper off of a balcony to his death. As Dunbar investigated for Sergeant Dale Smith, Young's boyfriend, Kent worked it out and threatened her. Without warning, her story was revealed before she was a witness in a rape trial. In this episode a suspect accused Fairfax of racism and he was reprimanded. Episodes 288 & 289 Dunbar was taken to see Inspector Gina Gold following being exposed. She was taken to give evidence in the Alan Kennedy's rape trial but it falls apart, leaving Investigating Officer DS Samantha Nixon furious. As Dunbar clears her locker, she begs Smith to let her visit her pigeon hole, and he agrees. Fairfax clashes with PC Leela Kapoor and spits in her face before storming out of Sun Hill. DC Ken Drummond is sent to get him but after a fight, Fairfax cuffs Ken in the back of a petrol laden van. When Ken comes round Fairfax says they're going to Sun Hill Right through the front door. Kent confronts Dunbar when she has her evidence and they argue as she knows the truth, so he tells her everything about lying about being June Ackland's son, raping and killing Kerry Young and throwing the sniper off his balcony. Meanwhile, PC Reg Hollis goes to see girlfriend Marilyn Chambers to propose, but she is held up at Sun Hill. As it seems that Kent will give himself up with Andrea, the van smashes through the front office causing an explosion, trapping Kent, Dunbar, Smith & Chambers. Kent leaves Dunbar behind despite pleas that she'll not say anything. Kent sees Smith and heroically rescues his rival rising like a phoenix from the ashes as a transformed man. As custody is evacuated, two prisoners get away with the Area Car. Theories are discussed and Smithy tells PC Tony Stamp that Ken was in the van, identifiying the body pulled from the fire. Marilyn is pulled out injured as Reg rushes to the hospital to see her. DI Neil Manson shows up looking for lover Dunbar, and after looking forensics remove her body. Reg proposes to the unconscious Marilyn, who tragically dies. Jim loses it with the Area Car thief who makes a joke about Ken, before Tony lets slip about June's affair with PC Roger Valentine, and Jim returns to find them in an embrace. Aftermath In Episode 290 Tony and Gina work out that Fairfax is a strong suspect. In Episode 291 DCI Jack Meadows and DC Jo Masters hunt Fairfax down and arrest him. Departures *DC Ken Drummond: Killed in Episode 288 *PC Andrea Dunbar: Killed in Episode 289 *SRO Marilyn Chambers: Dies in Episode 289 *DC Jim Carver: Leaves in Episode 289a *PCSO Colin Fairfax: Arrested in Episode 291 Arrivals *SRO Julian Tavell: Arrives in Episode 296 *PC Dan Casper: Arrives in Episode 298 *DC Zain Nadir: First appears in 300 as Adi Mateen, identity revealed in 314 Trivia * This is the third and final fire at Sun Hill. The first in Trojan Horse was minor, wounding two and killing one. The one before this in 2002 killed six and caused extensive damage. * The arsonist in 2002's fire, the now deceased ex-PC Des Taviner, is mentioned by PC Tony Stamp in Episode 289. He says that the fire could have been started by anyone from terrorists to the ghost of Des Taviner.